


Harry Potter and the Broken Heart

by Flamboyant_Peacock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EMT!Harry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fem!Harry, Hurt!Draco, Hurt/Comfort, Kreacher is in there somewhere, Major Character Injury, Past Child Abuse, Scars, Sectumsempra, Understanding, loss of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamboyant_Peacock/pseuds/Flamboyant_Peacock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the Final Battle, Harry Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, retreated from the magical world and hasn't been seen since. Not even by her closest friends.</p>
<p>She has been happily living the past seven years doing what she does best, saving people. But not through magic. Through medicine. She has worked hard at her job of being an EMT and is one of the best (if she may say so herself). That's until one fateful day when she and her partner are dispatched so save a man who was hit by a car. It would have been fine if it weren't for the fact that she knew him.</p>
<p>Follow Harry as she struggles with the sudden return to the magical world and her own betraying heart. All the while, taking care of the man from the crash sight and keeping him out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enroute to a Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! Girl!Harry is an EMT in this one. (I chose EMT because of my own desire to become one) For those of you who don't know, EMT stands for: Emergency Medical Technician. Not Brit-picked, sorry. I haven't started any type of EMT training yet so is there any mistakes on that, and you happen to have knowledge about, please let me know. It will be greatly appreciated! Anyway, I do now own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved. 
> 
> Thanks for clicking! Enjoy!

"Unit 714. Come in Unit 714-"

Harry takes her legs off the dash and grabs the radio. "Dispatch, this is Unit 714. What do you have for us this morning?" She looks at her partner, Josh Keebin,, who has crumbs in his mustache from the chips he had just been snacking on, smirks and rolls her eyes. Harry pulls her attention back to what is being said over the radio. 

"We gotta vehicle vs. pedestrian down on North Lendor Ave. Reports of the accident are still flowing in from onlookers. They say that the pedestrian, male in his early twenties, was hit by a car while crossing the street. A large piece of the front fender is lodged in his chest and he is unresponsive." 

Josh starts the engine and turns on the lights and sirens. "We are on our way."

Harry buckles her seatbelt and pulls her hair up and ties it into a ponytail so it won't get in her way. Vehicle vs. pedestrian. She mentally prepares herself and looks ahead, her face set in determination. She will do everything in her power not to let the patient die. That is her job.

They arrive on scene approximately ten minutes later. They both jump out and rush around to the back. Josh opens the doors and Harry climbs in to help unload the gurney, piling the necessary supply kits onto it before pushing it toward the large group of people no-doubt surrounding the accident. People they need to get through to reach the victim. Harry huffs in frustration and yells, "Paramedics! Move!" 

Only a few people notice and step slightly out of the way, while others are to absorbed in the accident to hear. She tries again. "Everybody out of the way! Move, move, move. Paramedics!" She continues the loud chant as she and Josh shove their way through the civilian blob. Finally they reach the scene and see that two people and kneeling next to the victim who, on a side note, she notices has unnaturally blonde hair. It's been years since she seen someone with that particular sha- She pushes that train of though away. She needs to focus on the situation at hand.

We should pull it out don't you think?" Harry hears one of the kneelers say. She looks over to see his hand on the protruding piece of fender.

"Don't touch it!" she says. But it's too late, his hand is set firmly around it. The man freezes and looks up at her. "It's acting as a stopper right now. If you move it, he could begin to bleed uncontrollably. Now what is your name?"

The man swallows and says shakily, "Matthew. And that's my friend, Jonathan." He gestures to the man kneeling on the other side.

"Alright, Matthew, I need you to move your hand away as _gently_ as possible. Okay?" He nods as she and Josh join them on the pavement. "Ready?"

Matthew opens his fingers slowly and begins to move his palm, but the shakiness of his hand jostles the shard slightly. He gasps as some blood dribbles out of the wound. Once again he attempts to move his palm away and this time, is successful.

"Now what?" says the other man, Jonathan she reminds herself.

"Now I need you both to carefully step away so Josh and I can tend to the victim." They both nod and silently stand and step away, blood covering Matthews hands. She checks for a pulse. It weak when she manages to find it. She looks over to her partner and says "We need to hurry and get this poor guy to the hospital." Josh nods and shifts over to the the man's head and gently places a brace around his neck. Harry grabs the man's legs while Josh grabs the upper body. 

"On my count." Josh says. It's the first thing he has said during the mission. But Harry is used to it. He is always quiet and Harry has begun to take up his role of talking most of the time. "One. Two. Three."

Gently they lift the man onto the stiff backboard and strap him in. They, once again, lift him onto the gurney and dash away, careful not to jostle. Harry opens the doors to the ambulance and climbs inside to help load the gurney into the back. She reaches into a compartment above the gurney and grabs an I.V. kit and carefully inserts the needle. Then she hooks a tube to the I.V. to provide fluids. Josh has already closed the back doors and started to drive away, leaving her to tend to the man. She opens his eyelids and shines a light across the eyes to check the pupils for responses. They respond normally, so she moves on to check the rest of his vitals.

Harry grabs some bandages and carefully ties them around the shard to help hold it in place and to absorb the blood present. The man has a few broken ribs and a broken arm as well. Considering that he had been hit by the car, he was in better condition than she had expected. Now to get him to wake up. She looks into his face more fully, he really is quite familiar. The patient has no identification on him and nobody around the accident knew who he was. His face is obscured by the oxygen mask so Harry gently lifts it off. She gasps.

Malfoy. 


	2. Peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at the hospital, and a Baker St. Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... I'm sorry about the wait! I've been studying for the SAT... bleh! Hope you enjoy ch 2!

As she begins to come back to reality, Harry realizes her hands are shaking. 

It had been a little over seven years since she had seen anybody from the magical world. Including  Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. So to see somebody from the magical world pop back into her life, especially Malfoy, is a major shock to her. 

She takes another breath to attempt to steady herself and calls out to Josh, "How much longer until we make it to the hospital?"

"About a block away. How's it going back there?" 

"Stable for now. But he needs surgery for the shard, and fast." By then they have pulled into the trauma center. Nurses and doctors flood out of the sliding double doors and swarm the back of their ambulance. Josh opens the doors and he and Harry unload the gurney, all the while filling the doctors and nurses in on the information that they had. 

The gurney is snatched from her grasp and Harry began to lag behind the shock starting to catch up to her now. A minute or two later a nurse walks up to where she is standing and asks if she was alright. 

"I'm fine. It's just..."

"Just what?" The nurse puts a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I- I knew him." The nurse, Lin her name tag says, grabs her clipboard that has the rest of the patient info on it and clicks her pen. 

"He is in good hands, be rest assured. Now I know you are still a bit shocked but I really need to get his name." 

Harry sits in a nearby chair and closes her eyes. "Malfoy."

"And first name?" 

"Draco." Harry opens her eyes and looks up at Nurse Lin, whose eyebrows are slightly raised. 

"That's quite a unique name he's got there."

"Yeah, but it suits him well enough I suppose." Harry says.  The nurse 'hmms' and walks off leaving Harry to sit alone. She looks at the clock. "11:26" it reads. It has already been and hour since that fateful dispatch call this morning. Harry hears the chair beside her creak and she looks over. It's Josh. He looks perfectly put together as always even after all that. She herself probably looks like crap. She lifts a hand to her hair. It is a rats nest. So yeah. 

"You okay there, Harry?" Josh says, worried. 

Harry looks closer at Josh, who as usual looks as if nothing had happened. God, even his mustache is still a perfect handlebar. Not a single hair out of place. She groans and lets her head flop to rest against the wall. "Peachy."

"Let's dash by the café and get you a little something, okay?" He stands up and offers his hand to her. Harry takes a deep breath, grabs his hand, stands up and they begin to make their way to the hospital's coffe shop down the hall. By the time the walk into the shop, Harry feels more like a zombie than anything; Josh having to keep her from running into walls, objects, and even people. When they arrive Josh pushes her gently into a chair and walks to the end of the line, leaving her. 

"You're that paramedic, aren't you?" Harry hears a voice say. She looks around and locates it's owner, a man with sandy gray-blonde hair, kind blue eyes and a look of admiration on his face. 

"Umm... I'm A paramedic..." she says as  she turns more fully towards the man. 

"You are! You're that poor girl that has to  put up with my flatmate and I every bloody week... I don't know how you do it!" he smiles and shakes his head gently as he says this. "Your name is... Por- Port-"

"Potter. Harry Potter, sir."

"Potter! That's right! I had a feeling that was you!" he suddenly shoots out his hand and says, "John Watson. You and your partner come out to Baker St., I'm sad to say, on a regular basis. My flatmate is Sherlock Holmes." 

Oh. One of the Baker St. pair. How had she not recognized him? At least this was the nice one. "Baker St. yes! Never a dull moment over there." she manages to smile fondly at the thought of those insane calls that they go out for on a regular basis. "What brings you here today, Mr. Watson?" 

"John, please!" he says. His smile falters slightly as he continues, "Our friend Lestrade, that's D.I. Lestrade, got shot late last night." 

"Oh I'm sorry. How is he doing?" 

"Good. He's good... grouchy, but good. Sherlock got kicked out. No suprise there... What about you? You aren't looking to well. What happened?" he asks, concerned. 

Harry takes a deep breath. She should have known this would come up eventually, with how she looks and everything. "My partner, Josh, and I got a call earlier this morning...pedestrian got hit by a car... I-uh... I knew him. The victim." 

His eyes widen slightly and he huffs out a sigh. "That's awful. Truely, I'm sorry. Is he going to be alright?" John reaches out and rests a hand on one of Harry's folded arms. 

Harry is about to reply when Josh is suddenly at her side, setting down a steaming cup of coffee in front on her. On its side, an anime cat-girl wearing a rumpled EMT uniform with her hair and fur all messed up, has been drawn. She looks up at Josh and smiles slightly. He always was fabulous at drawing, way better that Harry was herself.

"The nurses told us once he is out of surgery, that if should he make it through the night, he will be expected to make a full recovery; assuming there are no complications." Josh says for her, having apparently overheard at least a end part of the conversation between Harry and John.

"That's good. I'm glad! So what are-" John suddenly is cut off by the cl-ring of his mobile. "Bloody hell... I am so sorry. Sherlock beckons. Says he's got a trail on the guy who we think shot Lestrade."  He suddenly stands, and once again offers his hand. First to Harry, who stands up, then to Josh, who had not yet sat down. "It has been nice chatting with you both. I hope you friend pulls through! See you soon!" "Haha! I hope not too soon! I'm pretty sure we were at Baker St. not three days ago!" Harry smiles at John as he begins to walk away. 

She sits back down and begins to sip at her coffee.


End file.
